New Betty
by Mrs. Finn Hudson
Summary: Based on Million Dollar Smile. What would happen if Betty was Wilhelmina's assistant. How would Betty and Daniel's relationship bloom then? -DISCONTINUED- sorry.
1. New Job

_**Don't own Ugly Betty but if I did it wouldn't finish like it has**_ = (

A stylish figure with Gucci black heels gracefully glided towards her job interview, head up high back straight this woman showed confidence, poise, self-assurance, professionalism. She walked to the doors, raising one hand; she pushed the sparkling glass doors which lead into a fashion parade, everyone dressed in Dolce & Gabbana, ELLE, Versace, Chanel e.t.c. Once people saw this fashionista enter the building it was all eyes on her, people would pass her, then walk straight into a wall from staring at her while walking, she had that effect on people. She walked coolly towards the front desk; she took off her brown gloves and then reached for her sunglasses taking them off slowly.

"I am Betty Suarez; I'm here for my interview as assistant."

The receptionist turned white in the face just by looking at this woman, allegedly named Betty, she was very nervous around her which showed. She quickly typed her name in the computer but kept miss spelling her name, she turned to Betty and let out a nervous laugh. "Ermm I'm sorry but how do you spell Suarez?"

Betty let out a frustrated sigh which made the receptionist tense up. "S-U-A-R-E-Z." she said slow enough for her to type into the computer.

The receptionist let another nervous laugh pass her lips. "Ahh here we have it. Yes Ms Suarez take a seat and…and someone will be here to pick you up and ta-take you to your err…interview" she stuttered.

Betty sighed again then turned on her heels and strutted towards the cream sofa next to another woman, who was wearing a blue cardigan of some sort and a brown skirt with dark blue tights. Also she wore black heels which had a strap coming across the top part of her foot. Betty placed her bag next to her crossing her legs neatly, then placing her hands around her knees when the girl next to her spoke.

"I'm really nervous" she smiled shyly at Betty. Betty smiled back at her thinking what an adorable girl she is, she's scared. "Ar-Are you interviewing here too?" the girl asked.

"Yes I've always wanted to work in fashion" Betty answered still smiling at her.

The girl smiled a little more at Betty's response. "I like your poncho"

"Milan, Dolce & Gabbana. Fall"

"Marc pull everything we have on Fabia cosmetics. I want to thoroughly humiliate Daniel at his first meeting tomorrow morning" the slim, attractive woman was telling a dark-haired man named Marc. They both started to laugh at what this woman had told him. The woman stopped laughing and said "Is that a bug in your teeth?" Marc's face went from laughing to shocked once he heard what this woman had said, he put one hand to his teeth inspecting them for this 'bug'.

"Oh God. Oh. Urghh. Ahh" he let out some strange noises. "I think it's a poppy seed from that bagel I ate."

The woman gasped in horror at what he said. "You ate a bagel?" she asked in disgust. "Urghh" and with that she turned away from him only to be stopped from looking at Betty, who smiled at her showing her straight, pearly white teeth. "My what a beautiful, clean smile you have" she smiled back at Betty.

"Thank you" Betty replied, still showing her teeth.

"Marc you've just been demoted to receptionist" the woman informed Marc while walking up to Betty. Marc's head shot up in horror at what this woman in a white dress had just said. "Pretty teeth follow me" the woman tilted her head to tell her to walk this way with her. Betty entered a sophisticated office with white furniture, beige drapes and matching seat padding.

"Please sit down" the slim tanned woman moved her hand gesturing for her to sit down on the white expensive chairs.

"Thank you" Betty sat down while smiling once again flashing her teeth which matched the white furniture.

"Ok I'm Wilhelmina Slater…" Wilhelmina said while sitting down and putting her hands together and resting them on the glass table. "…and you are?" she asked raising one eyebrow up.

"I'm Betty Suarez."

"Ahh Betty right well welcome. You're my new assistant" Wilhelmina smiled back then got up.

"Thank you" Betty thanked while getting up. "I can assure you that I am fully capable of taking on this job."

"Great. Well first errand go to Daniel, ask if you don't know where his office is but it's quite easy to find it just follow the cheap cologne smell" Wilhelmina started to laugh and Betty joined. "Anyway tell him that Wilhelmina has taken over the Gucci photo shoot and that we will have Aquilina be in the shoot with the other models so if he tries and sleep with her then she will get you, it doesn't matter whether you and Amanda are just casual Aquilina will not like it."

"Ok" and with that Betty spun around and walked out of Wilhelmina's office.

Betty didn't struggle with trying to find Daniels office; it was pretty obvious seen as he had a big glass window that showed the whole of his office. Betty took a deep breath and pushed the door open and took big professional strides towards Daniel, who was sitting in his chair on his white laptop looking at something that seemed to distress him quite abit. When Betty was about 2 steps in to Daniels office she realised she never knocked which means she's going to come across as an intruder or rude. However she is going to come across to him Betty knows it won't be good, which isn't exactly how she wanted her first impression to go by but it doesn't matter Betty is a strong, confident, attractive young women and as long as Wilhelmina, her boss likes her then it will be fine.

"Excuse me Daniel Meade?"

Daniel's head shot up looking at Betty, his face was surprised, seen as she didn't knock, then his expression changed to a smug, cocky grin. "Hi." he looked at Betty up and down checking her out. "I'm guessing you're new so you are?"

"Yes I'm new my name is Betty Suarez" she smiled at him knowing he was checking her out.

"Betty Suarez" Daniel repeated trying to remember it. "Well Betty Suarez what can I do for you on this fine morning?"

"Well I'm working for Wilhelmina I'm her assistant." Daniels face dropped into a disgusted/shocked look. "And she told me to tell you that she has taken over the Gucci photo shoot and that Aquilina will be in the shoot and if you sleep with her, she already knows about you and Amanda even if you are casual; she will hunt you down and kill you"

"WH-what?" Daniel rose from his chair.


	2. Leave me alone!

**Thank you for the reviews ****=)**

**Sorry for the late UD but anyway on to the next chapter**

"Excuse me?" Betty was quite confused at this point, was he saying what because Wilhelmina had taken over the Gucci shoot or because Aquilina would hunt Daniel down and kill him?

"Wait let me get this straight, your Wilhelmina's assistant?" it was neither it's about her new job.

"Yes" she nodded.

"She was hiring? And Wilhelmina has taken over the Gucci shoot?"

"Yes" Betty repeated.

"Oh God" he sighed and fell straight back to his chair.

"Well I should be going now…" Daniels head rose up at her voice. "…I said what I needed to say." and with that Betty turned around and walked about 2 ½ before Daniel stopped her.

"Wait" Betty turned around at the sound of his voice. She looked at him waiting for him to continue but he froze so Betty decided to ask him what he wanted.

"Yes?"

"I err well I just wanted to say…" he paused, took a deep breath and carried on. "…welcome to Mode." he smiled at her sincerely.

"Thank you" she smiled back then walked straight back into Wilhelmina's office. On her way, back she was met by the one and only Amanda. She slid in front of Betty causing her to stop abruptly and look at the blonde-haired person who came out of nowhere. She was wearing a simple short black dress but she could definitely accessorise a red belt across her waist with matching jewellery.

"Yes can I help you?" Betty asked curious to why a woman just stopped her from walking; she must have something important to say.

"Yes hi I'm Amanda." she smiled then stuck out her hand towards Betty's stomach.

"Hi?" Betty replied slowly. "I'm Betty Suarez." she said more relaxed and less confused. She shook Amanda's hand.

"Hi." she looked Betty up and down scanning her clothes. "Oh. My. God. Are they Chloé Sugi sunglasses?" she looked at the top of Betty's head, where the sunglasses were resting.

Betty reached the top of her head and touched the sunglasses smiling. "Yes got them for a present from my boyfriend, Walter." **(A/N Walter is rich in this fic)**

"Wow. Daniel would never spend anything like that on me, I have to just help myself." she winked at Betty and laughed making Betty laugh to. Fun times.

"What took you so long, was Daniel wearing a different cologne today?" Wilhelmina asked as Betty entered her office.

"No Amanda caught up with me and introduced herself to me."

"I don't care. So how did Daniel take the news?"

"He was shocked but he didn't really talk about it that much he asked me if I was your assistant and he said welcome me to the building." Betty shrugged.

"Ohh." Wilhelmina smiled. "I think Daniel may like you."

"What no."

"Ok." Wilhelmina shrugged then turned back to her work.

"I mean even if he was I wouldn't act on it because he is a self-centred man-child who is totally immature. That's the vibe I get off him I mean he was checking me out when I entered his office, he doesn't even know me, but that doesn't mean anything. Doesn't it? It was just him being and arrogant boy. I have a boyfriend, Walter, as well, that I love and he has Amanda so he should be happy. Honestly, I do not like him. I do not not in that way anyway. Walter and me are completely happy and in love with each other. Therefore, there is no way I will ever go with him. You see?"

"Hmm." Wilhelmina looked away from her laptop and looked at her. "I wasn't listening." the she turned to face her laptop screen again.

"Oh ok. Me and Daniel are not like that I don't even know him to-"

Wilhelmina turned back to Betty with an annoyed expression spreading on her face. She held her hand out for Betty to stop. "Betty I don't care about your personal life ok? This is a work place." Betty started to nod along. "A place for work." she got up from her seat, walked to the front of her desk, and gracefully sat on it. "And evil schemes." she added. Betty looked at her confused. "Betty, when I get to know you better I will explain. So anyway Daniel was shocked?" she tried to change the subject.

"Yeah."

Wilhelmina started to laugh, quite hard. "Good, He gets Fabia cosmetics, I get Gucci." she said to herself. Wilhelmina started to pace in front of her desk talking to herself not realising that Betty was still in the room listening to her every word, it was only when Betty shuffled a bit, she turned to face her. "Betty go to your desk and tell everyone who calls that I'm busy and cancel any meetings that are planned in the book."

"Yes" she answered while walking out of her presence towards her new desk. She sat down picked up the phone and felt like she was meant for this, this being working in a fashion magazine.

It was lunch now and Betty all day had been taking calls, and cancelling all appointments, all day. Betty was just cleaning up abit on her desk, getting ready to leave and go home to see her family. **(A/N Hilda isn't fat in this fic either) **When she was met by Mr Daniel Meade.

"Ermm." Daniel cleared his throat causing Betty to look at him with a Hurry-Up-I-Need-To-Get-Out-Of-Here-Quickly look. "Hi."

"Hi." she quickly said while rushing to get everything together.

There was a long pause with Daniel just watching Betty frantically packing up, not bothering to offer help.

"Did you want something?" she asked harshly after she stopped packing.

"Well…I" he started but just couldn't seem to finish.

"Well that's nice thank you for telling me that now if you don't mind I have to go." she moved from her desk walking away towards the elevator.

"Hey wait!" he called from behind trying to catch up with her.

"What?" Betty was in no place to stop and have a chat right now. The elevator doors opened and Betty walked inside with Daniel trailing behind her. "Look what do you want to tell me?" she turned to face him.

"I just wanted to ask whether you wanted to grab a coffee or something?" he shrugged.

"What?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing?

"I was wondering whether you-"

"Yes I know what you said. I mean what! You have Amanda."

"What? No I meant as friends." he quickly said.

"Oh please I saw you checking me out when I came into your office…" Daniel blushed. "…so don't tell me that its as friends because I have a boyfriend so leave me alone!" as soon as she said that the elevator doors opened and Betty stormed out leaving Daniel standing there completely dumb-founded as to what just happened.

**R-r-review. Longer chapter =) Good or bad?**


	3. Problems?

**Thank you for the reviews and I am SO sorry for the late UD. Completely forgot to UD :O**

"Hilda?" Betty called while unlocking the door and entering. There was no response from her calls. That was unusual. "Hello? Anyone here?" she placed her bag on the sofa with her keys, gloves and jacket. "Hello? Papi? Justin? Is anyone here?" still no answer. Where was everyone? Betty walked into the kitchen to see her father and Hilda sitting on the kitchen table in silence looking down at the floor. "Hey why didn't you answer me?" Betty asked, strolling up to them. She felt the awkwardness surrounding her. Something is up. She looked from her father to her sister wondering why they were silent and not talking or at least looking up at her. "What's happened?" Betty noticed that on the table there was quite a lot of paper shuffled everywhere. "Seriously guys what's happened? Why did you call me?"

Hilda was the first to break the icy silence that lingered over the trio. She slowly turned to face her sister with an emotionless face. "Betty." she paused. Betty started to brace herself for what ever was going to pass out of her sister's lips. Clearly, it was not going to be good news. "Betty" Hilda repeated. "It's Papi." she faced her father with worry in her eyes.

"What? What is it Hilda?" Hilda did not reply to her again. "Papi?" both of them were answering which was beginning to annoy her slightly. "Hello? What happened?"

Ignacio faced his daughter looking her dead in the eyes. Betty saw that her dad's eyes had a shiny covering on them, his eyes looking red and puffy. He's been crying. "Mija I'm going to be deported."

"What?" did she hear right? Her dads going to be deported? "Deported?"

"Yes."

"H-H-How?" Betty stuttered finding it hard to talk when there was a possibility her father could be going to another country. "Where?"

Betty sat down with them, they spent all lunch talking about why, and how Ignacio was going to be deported. Justin was at school so he never came home then to hear them talking. Betty still didn't understand why her father couldn't get a visa, he had the money. It was too late now, though. Letters being read out from the government explaining about him being deported, where he should go to be shipped off. It was too much for Betty to take in. she just started a new job. Her job. She was meant to get back before 1:00pm and it was already 12:45. It definitely wouldn't take her 15 minutes to get back to work from Queens. Not with traffic. This can't happen. Not on her first day.

"I have to go." Betty rose from her seat rushing towards the sofa, picked up her things, and ran out of the door before her family could reply.

Betty ran for dear life down the street but being in heels definitely does not help. She decided to flag down a taxi, it's quicker than running in bleeding feet. She tried getting a taxi but none would come, the ones that did come would be taken from her from some random person quickly getting into the yellow cab before Betty. She was stuck there, feet killing her, holding her jacket, bag and gloves. She has 8 minutes to get into work. Yeah she can make that. Not. Being late won't make a good impression. Wilhelmina clearly gave off the impression that you do anything to not get in her bad books. She practically gave Betty a lecture about what to talk about in work and not what to talk about. Her being late for her. She didn't even tell her she was going, she thought it wouldn't matter because she left so if she could go and come back before she returned then she would be alright. Well if she can make it in 7 minutes then she will be fine but other wise. Bye bye job. Betty started to power walk in the direction of the Mode building. She was in such a rush to get to work she didn't even realise that a black limousine pulled up on beside her on the sidewalk.

"Hey." the window winded down to reveal a friendly Daniel Meade smiling at her. Betty spun her head around at the sound of his voice to connect her eyes with his. Why is he here? Why is he talking to her? Why is he in Queens? Why is he following her? Why is he here?

Betty was in no mood to talk right now, especially with Daniel Meade. She broke eye contact and just ignored him and carried on walking faster. She took about three steps before he called out again. What is this creep doing? The black vehicle slowly followed her like a long mechanical stalker.

"Betty? Hey it's Daniel." Betty cringed at the sound of his name. She didn't know why she felt this urge to shout at him but she knew that if he kept persisting for her to talk to her then she might do something very un-Betty. He wouldn't give up though. He kept calling her name and she kept ignoring him. "Betty? Don't ignore me. Come on you got about 6 minutes to get to work, do you expect to get there on foot? You can come with me."

He said what? Betty stopped in her tracks and looked at him in horror, as if he said he wanted her in his bed or something. She is not getting in with him. After what happened in the elevator. No. Did he forget? Did he manage to zone that part of his life out? Betty hasn't. Did he forget the whole conversation? Is this just some sick joke to play on the new girl? Whatever kind of gesture this was Betty wasn't going to take it.

"No thank you." she simply said before walking off. What a creep? He really thinks she's going to get in with him?

"Ahh come on Betty."

"No thank you and can you please stop persisting."

"Only if you accept my offer because you have like 5 minutes to get to work and if you want to be late for Wilhelmina then I would continue to walk but I'm pretty sure you got the gist of the kind of person she is and how she is not a woman who likes to be kept waiting."

She didn't respond to his little speech. She just carried on walking with her head up high and taking big confident strides. She wants to come across as a successful businesswoman even if she was going to be late.

"Betty? Please?" why does he want her to join him so badly?

Even though Betty knew, it was going to be awkward and completely uncomfortable for her she decided that she didn't want to be late. "Fine." she muttered under her breath.

"You said what? It's not lady-like to mutter under your breath." he joked. Seriously, he's going to joke?

"Don't." she said through her teeth as she opened the door. "Don't even joke."

"Sorry." he did a surrender pose with his hands. "Right, step on it." he ordered the driver.

Just as Betty predicted, there was an awkward silence. Daniel was the one who wanted her to get in the limousine with him and yet he's sitting like she's not even there! Betty just stared out of the black tinted windows. Why did he want her to get in so badly? Why was he even in Queens? Why was he?

"Why were you in Queens?" Betty asked him causing him to look at her.

"Oh well…ermm…" he cleared his throat before carrying on. "I actually came to see you." 'STALKER' was the first thing that came into Betty's mind. 'Oh my God he **was** following me. Oh God'

"What?" she managed to say.

"I wanted to come and say sorry for you know, the elevator incident." maybe he's not a stalker. Therefore, he didn't zone it out of his mind. He wanted to say sorry.

"Oh well ok."

"Well sorry."

"Ok." and that was the end of their conversation. The rest of the journey there was in awkward stiff silence. Betty didn't really notice though because she had other things on her mind, like her dad for instance. He was going to be deported?

They arrived at Mode and before Betty could reach out and place her hand on the door handle it opened, she didn't even have to touch it. As she looked in amazement as to how the door was automatically opening by itself, she soon saw the same kind smiling Daniel that appeared from the limousine window. How did he get out of the car and to her side without her noticing? Weird.

"Thank you." Betty returned his smile while getting out of the car.

"It's ok."

Betty got into the building and at her desk, literally, 2 seconds before Wilhelmina arrived. Betty stayed at her workstation for the rest of the day. Completely distracted from her work. She answered calls and wrote down messages but she was doing it without any thought. Somewhat automatically. Like a machine. A work machine. Work machine that has family problems that she is not allowed to talk about with Wilhelmina, her boss. She's her boss not friend. It was her first day, she can't randomly start talking about family problems to someone. She doesn't know anyone but she needed to talk to someone. Betty mentally shook herself from her work machine mode and dialled her sisters mobile.

"Hilda?" Betty asked while looking around checking that no-one could see her.

"Betty?"

"Hilda you have to tell me what is going to happen? Can we stop this at all?"

"Betty." Hilda sighed into the phone. "I don't think we can do anything. We tried calling the visa place but they said it was too late and we tried and tried but they still said no. I did an appeal to the government but they didn't respond to it. I did everything I could, Betty were out of options. Papi had many letters coming through the post saying that if he didn't get his visa by a certain date then he would be deported but he took no notice of them. Betty I'm scared."

"Don't worry Hilda we'll find away."

"Yeah? How Betty?"

"I don't know but we will."

"Betty I don't know what to do? Should I tell Justin?"

"What? Hilda no. You can't tell Justin. He'll worry about it too much and it will affect his schoolwork. Hilda look just-" Betty gasped as she saw a certain male figure staring at her on the other end of her desk.

"Betty? Betty? Are you there? Hello?" Hilda called from the other side of the phone.

Betty quickly slammed the phone down and looked at Daniel as the corners of his mouth started to curve.

"I ermm." Betty started.

"Relax." Daniel chuckled. "I won't tell her."

"Oh ok. Thank you." she smiled at him.

"It's ok. That sounded important."

"Yeah but I don't want to talk about it." lie. She wanted to tell someone. She wanted to unload all this worry she has. She can't do it with her family, they already have their own worries. She can't tell Walter, he just wouldn't seem to understand.

"Are you sure? You know what they say? A problem shared is a problem halved. Maybe I can help?"

"No its fine seriously."

"Ok if you're sure?"

"Yep I'm sure. Did you want something?"

"Yeah. I got a call from Gucci saying they had a problem with one of the dresses and seen as I am no longer on the shoot I thought I might as well tell Wilhelmina."

"Oh well." Betty spun on her chair to see what Wilhelmina was doing. She was screaming down the phone, loud enough for the whole building to hear, to someone calling them 'Idiots' 'Good for nothings' and words which were censored. Betty turned around again to face Daniel. "She's busy at the moment. Shall I take a message?"

Daniel laughed at Betty's comment. "Yeah. Just tell her what I told you."

"Oh ok." and with that Daniel started to walk away from her but stopped after taking two steps and spun around. "Betty?" he called. "Good luck with telling her." he flashed her a smile and a wink and walked off.

Did he just wink?

Betty smiled at Daniel's little joke but when she soon realised that Daniel winked at her she suddenly felt uncomfortable. He was her boss. Bosses don't wink at employees, unless they know them well. Daniel didn't know a thing about her so how can he be winking at her? Betty, for the rest of the day, kept thinking about the wink Daniel gave her.

Not her family problems.

Daniel.

**R-r-review. So sorry for the lateness. Just got carried on my other stories :P I haven't pre-read this and I wrote it at 2:00am because I can't get to sleep so if it has spelling/grammar mistakes I'll correct them when I read it in the morning. Good, Bad? Questions are always welcome :)**


	4. Finally accepted

**Not UD in a **_**long**_** time been so busy but now I'm totally back. :)**

_**ForeverEvoling:**_ I know that they said Justin doesn't exsit but i changed it because i want him in this story. Also i changed that Hilda isnt fat.

"Papi? Are you here?" Betty called as she entered her house. "Papi?" Betty called again after there was no response to her first question. "Pap- who are you?" she asked as she approached the kitchen.

The taller of the two men turned at the sound of Betty's voice. "Ahh you must be Ignacio's daughter? Ermm Betty right?"

Betty was too shocked to answer his question. She was too busy taking in their appearance. Two tall men in black silk suits, with black suitcase, hovering over her father, who was sitting by the dinning table with papers scattered everywhere. After Betty was over the initial shock of two strangers in her own kitchen, she answered him with a 'yes'. Betty placed her suitcase on the sofa then joined her father at the table, sitting opposite him, still watching the men.

"Who are you?"

"Ahh yes," it was the smallest out of the two that spoke this time; he turned his attention from her father to Betty. "Me and my associate are from the Immigration Service and we are here to speak to your father, about the situation we have on our hands, which I'm sure you are aware about. The situation of your father, Ignacio, being deported."

"Oh. Yes, I am aware of the deportation. Look, before you say anything, isn't there a way we could keep our father in the country? I mean couldn't we file some kind of appeal or something? Cant we apply for another visa?" Betty pleaded as she looked at the men straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry." the taller man shook his head as he apologized. "It's too late. You can't apply for another visa, there was a time limit and unfortunately you have failed to get a visa within that time."

"Ok. So what are you doing here?"

"Well seen as you did not apply we came here to tell your father what will happen now."

"Oh. Well can I get you some tea? Or something to eat while we talk."

"No thank you."

"Oh very well." Betty rose from her chair. "Let me just quickly clear all these papers so you can-"

As Betty gathered the papers, a large, cold male hand came crashing down onto hers. "Miss Suarez, these letters are in fact evidence. Your father gave us these. I'll gather them up Miss Suarez." The cold hand was lifted off Betty's as she moved her hand away from the letters. After the smallest man gathered the papers, placed them into a clear plastic wallet, and put them into his suitcase, he sat down, next to Ignacio and explained to him and Betty what would happen from now on. "Now don't worry, you will have time. Probably a month before you are forced to be deported. Your daughters may stay in this house but you need to sign the contract, which basically puts the house under their name and not yours."

"Ok." Betty's dad sighed.

"Well goodbye Ignacio." the taller man spoke as he and his companion rose from their chairs. "We will be in touch." he informed as he shook Ignacio's hand.

"Goodbye. I'll show you the way out." Ignacio smiled weekly as he led them the way towards their front door.

"Bye." Betty called from the kitchen. As soon as she heard the door shut, Betty sighed and rested her head onto the table.

"Ahh Mija, don't worry." Ignacio assured his daughter with a hand on Betty's back. "It will be all fine. Trust me."

"If you say so Papi." Betty mumbled.

The next few days, Betty was distant. At work, she went back to the work machine mode. She just sat at her desk and did her work. No greeting others. No trying to make friends. If anyone were to talk to her, she would say short snappy words. She never made deep conversations. Many of her work colleagues noticed this, the one that tried to make conversation did. How could she when her head is swirling with the information the Immigration men told her. 'Y_ou need to sign the contract, which basically puts the house under their name and not yours.' _Her dad is going to have to give up the house? He's going to have to pass down to his children? '_Probably a month before you are forced to be deported.'_ A month? A month? Her father has a month to pack up and leave all his years of hard work that he has put into every aspect of his life. He has to leave. Leave the country. Leave his family. Leave his life as he knows it.

"Betty?" Daniel waved his hand frantically in front of Betty's face.

"Huh? Oh. Ermm." Betty quickly tapped some keys on the computer after being lost in her own deep thoughts. Betty only then realised that she was not alone. Someone wanted her. "Daniel." Betty smiled. "Hi. Can I do something for you?"

"Hi." Daniel smiled back. "Yes I was wondering if Wilhelmina was ready for the meeting this afternoon."

"Oh well she is currently at" Betty quickly glanced at Wilhelmina's schedule then back at Daniel. "She's out. She's over-looking the Gucci shoot at the moment."

"Oh. Ok."

"But I'll make sure that she is ready in time."

"Thanks Betty."

"Hmm. Is there anything else?"

"Actually," Daniel casually sat on the edge of Betty's desk. "There was one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Well what's up?"

"I- I don't understand."

"Come on Betty," Daniel shuffled slightly. "You've been distant these past couple of days. What's wrong? Is work building up? Because I could help if that's what-"

"No. Daniel nothing is wrong. Trust me." Betty tried re-assuring him with a smile that only faltered.

"Betty I wish that were true but come on. You've been spaced out and you don't even speak to anyone really."

"Daniel it's nothing that will concern you ok?" Betty snapped. She didn't mean to but she didn't need pestering right now.

"Ok." Daniel said as he placed his hands in a surrendering position. "I was just trying to be nice." and without giving Betty a chance to respond to his comment, Daniel quickly stood up, brushed out the creases in his suit and strode off.

Yet again, Daniel left leaving Betty to think of him instead of her own problems.

"Betty cancel my 3 o'clock. I need a rest from that wreck of a photo shoot." Wilhelmina Ordered Betty as she waltzed into her office later that day.

"Ok. Wilhelmina? Daniel came to see you earlier but you were out."

"Oh really?" Wilhelmina asked as she gracefully sat into her white chair. "And what did Daddy's boy want exactly?" she placed her left elbow on the glass table and rested her chin in her hand. Wanting to hear what Betty had to say.

"Oh well he wanted to know if you were ready for the meeting this afternoon?"

"Ahh yes. The meeting. Well I am ready and I shall be coming now." Wilhelmina leapt from her chair and grabbed her things together. As Betty was leaving the office, Betty thought of something that she had to ask Wilhelmina.

"Wilhelmina?"

"Yes?" Wilhelmina spun around at the sound of Betty's voice."

"Well you see my father is going to be deported and I thought that maybe you have some contacts that you could talk to?"

"Betty, what did I say about family matters? Look I don't care about your personal problems. This is your workplace and when you speak to me, you speak only of business matters. Ok? Honestly, Betty, why must I have to repeat myself? Betty if you are to get anywhere in this industry, you have to learn how to keep _feelings_ and _emotions_ bottled."

"Sorry Wilhelmina." Betty sighed. She knew better than this. Wilhelmina was right. If Betty was to get anywhere, she needs to learn that she can't let emotions get in the way.

"Betty? Don't think that I will do this again, but do you want to come and join me in the meeting?"

"Really?"

"Yes but this is a one time thing. After this, you will only come into meetings with me if you're supposed too. Do you understand?"

Betty nodded as she smiled. She felt so happy. Her boss was letting her come into an exclusive meeting. Betty never felt so accepted.

"Good."

Just at that moment. Betty could have sworn she saw Wilhelmina smile.

**R-r-review:) Good, bad? Not so much Detty but in the next one there will be:)**


	5. Dinner

**Late UD I know. =/ Sorry.**

"Right, now that everyone's here, I would like to dis-"

"Don't start the meeting yet Bradford." Wilhelmina interrupted as she and Betty entered the glass doors. As she and Wilhelmina sat down, Betty scanned the room looking at all the shocked faces. She could tell they were thinking the same, _'What are __**you**__ doing here?'_. Only one person wasn't shocked of her arrival. Someone sitting opposite her. Someone with a black D&G suit. Daniel. He was smiling at her.

"Can I continue now Wilhelmina?" Bradford asked the late comer.

"Proceed."

"Well as I was saying."

As Betty was leaving the conference room, after the meeting, she heard someone calling her name. Betty turned to see a dark-haired, blue eyed, tall man standing before her.

"Hey Betty."

"Hi Daniel." Betty smiled at her boss.

"Can I talk to you? Maybe somewhere more…secluded?"

Betty hesitated for a second. Daniel wants to talk to her. In private. This was Daniel. Her boss. He wouldn't try anything on her at work. Would he? No. It's Daniel. The Daniel that is her boss. The Daniel that was nice to her. The Daniel that was quite flirtatious towards her. The Daniel that tried asking her for coffee and maybe more when he has a girlfriend. No. No. Betty made it perfectly clear that she was _NOT_ interested in him, he understood that. Didn't he?

"O…k?"

Daniel smiled and then led Betty back into the empty conference room. As they both entered the deserted room, Daniel went straight toward the middle of the room where the glass table was, while Betty stayed near the door. After Daniel sat on the table, he stared at Betty, which made the young women very uncomfortable. Betty's suspicions were rising. He was staring at her. No. He is not going to make a move on Betty. Not here. The walls are transparent. Everyone would see.

"Is there something I could help you with?" Betty asked after a while of Daniel staring at her intently.

"Actually" Daniel began as he leapt of the table. "Its something" Daniel started to make his way towards Betty. "I can help you with." he finished as he was approaching her. His nose just a few centimeters away from hers.

"Daniel." Betty moved away from her boss, she started walking to where Daniel was sitting a few moments ago. "Please I have told you this already."

"Betty." Daniel spun on the spot, facing Betty. "I want to help you."

"I don't need _you_ to help me ok? I thought I made that clear to you?"

"What?" Daniel asked confused. "Betty I don't understand? I want to help you with your father."

"Look Daniel I- what?" Betty looked straight into Daniel's deep blue eyes. "H-how could you even know about that?"

"I have my ways."

Betty was too shocked to even respond. How could he possibly know that? The only person she told was Wilhelmina. It's not as if she could have told everyone because Betty was with her ever since she told her. How? Does he have microphones, recording the conversation, in Wilhelmina's office?

"What did you think I was talking about?"

"I-I-" Betty's cheeks suddenly went red. Daniel wasn't trying anything on her. She was being paranoid for nothing.

Daniel chucked. He knew what she thought he was trying. "I just want to help you with your dad."

Betty heart felt like she could burst. Not with love but with gratitude. Daniel's helping her. Her dad might be staying. Her dad might not leave his family and that's all thanks to Daniel. He doesn't really know her and he's offering to help her. Her personal family problem. She's not even his assistant as she is for Wilhelmina. Betty just couldn't believe it. That's why, without even thinking, ran towards Daniel and hugged him. Tears threatening to pour. She knows she shouldn't really do this. Sending mixed signals and all but, she doesn't care. Betty knows that when she pulls away from him he will probably kiss her but she doesn't care. She doesn't because Daniel is helping her. The Daniel she tried keeping at arms distance is helping her when he could have just watched and done nothing. Betty closed her eyes, hoping it would stop her tears from flowing, feeling his chest vibrate as Daniel chucked softly.

"Wilhelmina isn't the only one with contacts." Daniel told Betty as he stroked her hair. "Your dad is going to be fine."

After Daniel told Betty's father, it was Betty's idea to tell him in person, and after the long hard paperwork was finally done, Ignacio was finally an American citizen. He was able to stay with his family, able to keep his job, able to walk the streets of Queens without any cloud looming over his head. He was free. He can now walk with his head held high because…he's now an American citizen and he was proud to be.

"Hey Daniel." Betty called from behind her boss as she climbed the stairs. Trying to get his attention.

Daniel stopped dead in his tracks and smiled as he turned to face a smiling dark-haired women. He knew exactly who was calling him. "Hey Betty."

"Hey." Betty said again as she reached him. "Umm listen, Wilhelmina wanted to know about this weeks cover? She wants to know whether you have booked the photographer or not yet?" Betty informed him.

"Ermm yeah, I have. Tell Wilhelmina I've got Lucas Welling."

"Oh ok, I'll let her know." Betty smiled as she started to walk away. Only to stop when Daniel continued with the conversation.

"Hey how's your father?" Daniel asked as he stuck his hands deep into his pockets.

"Umm yeah he's fine." Betty smiled. "Listen Daniel." she started as she walked closer and closer towards Daniel. "I just wanted to say" Betty stopped walking and looked into the sapphire blue circles that lay just above Daniels nose. "Thank you. I know I've probably said it about sixty times now but thanks Daniel."

Daniel's cheeks went rose at Betty's little speech. Which he found unusual seen, as he never blushes. Never. He just wasn't the blushing type. Last time he blushed as hard as this was when he was in kinder garden and this one girl, Lucy, came up to him and kissed him on the nose. Of course, at that age you would blush if someone said hi to you but since then he had never really gone red in his cheeks.

"Oh hey." Daniel waved his hand in dismiss. "Don't worry about it."

"But Daniel I haven't even paid you back for it."

"Pay me back? No no, you don't have to pay me."

"Well what can I do?"

"Nothing."

"Daniel I want to do something to show you im thankful." Betty insisted.

"No its ok."

"No Daniel. I won't rest until I repay you in someway. The Suarez family always repays. Now what do you want?"

Daniel sighed. "Fine." he gave in. "If you so badly want to repay me then…let me take you out to dinner."

Betty froze. She should have seen it coming. Obviously, he still wanted her, she knew that. This was Daniel. Daniel Meade The Player. Of course, he wants to sleep with her. He's had his eyes set on her from the moment she walked into his office. Ever since, she introduced herself. Betty knew where the dinner would end. Her and him sharing the same bed. It was inevitable. Of course, Betty does not want that, so she should say no.

"Daniel."

However, he did help her. Helped her dad. He did save her father. He did save him from being deported. Betty can't say no to him. She can't ask him to change it to something else because it's what he wants. His choice. She did ask him what he wanted in return. She should have been prepared for whatever he might suggest. Yes, this is Daniel Meade who is asking her out but she can't say no. Not to him

"Daniel." Betty repeated. "I don't know."

"Look Betty nothing has to happen if you don't want to. It can be just two friends going out to dinner. That's all. I promise."

"Ok, _but_" Betty agreed emphasizing on the last word_. _"Only as friends. I don't want any funny business do you understand?" Betty demanded.

"Fully." Daniel smiled.

"Good."

"So I'll pick you up round eight?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

"So where are we going?"

"Oh you just wait and see. It's a surprise." and with that Daniel left poor confused little Betty all by her self.

"Ok I need to start working at Mode." Hilda joked. "You get guys like Daniel Meade running after you."

"Hilda. Daniel isn't running after me." Betty corrected her sister.

"He asked you on a date didn't he?"

"It not a date. Its just two friends having dinner together."

"Betty, Daniel Meade asked you to dinner. That's a date."

"No it's not Hilda. I mean he's nice and all but-"

"Nice?" Hilda asked with complete shock. "No no. Daniel Meade is not nice. He's smoking."

"Hilda." Betty sighed. "I just don't see Daniel in that way you know? Plus he is such a womanizer and they are the type of people I do _not_ like. Hilda, I seriously do not think of Daniel in that way, he's my boss! No, he's nic- an attractive man but im not interested in him. Plus I have Walter, who I am very much in love with."

"Oh yeah? Well how come you are going out with a guy to dinner instead of your boyfriend?"

"He's just my friend, Hilda!" Betty insisted.

"Betty it doesn't matter. Your going to dinner with a guy you know who would very much like to date you. Have you even told Walter that you're going out tonight?"

"Ermm. No."

"So what are you going to do if he comes knocking for you? Hmm?"

"Well, Hilda, could you?"

"Me? Oh no Betty."

"Pleaseeee?"

"Urghhh fine." Hilda sighed.

"Thank you. Just don't tell him I'm out to dinner with someone."

"Whatever. Betty you're having dinner with the hottest guy in fashion!" Betty's sister squealed.

"Ok calm down Hilda. Anyone would think your going." Betty laughed.

"Oh Betty. I'm so jealous of you. So when is he picking you up?"

"Eight."

"Oh." Hilda quickly glanced at the clock then back at her sister. "Then we better go find you an outfit to wear tonight, because you need to look smoking for your date…I mean your dinner with your '_friend_'."

Betty quickly squinted her eyes at Hilda then smiled as she and her sister rushed up the stairs to her room.

**R-r-review:) Good, Bad? Questions, constructed criticism, suggestions are always welcome:)**


	6. Dream or reality?

**Sorry for not UD sooner, I've been on holiday, but I'm **_**definitely **_**back and I have some new ideas for all my stories:)**

_**Ding Dong!**_

"Can you get that for me? I'm a bit busy at the moment." Betty called from her room.

"Got it." Hilda replied as she moved towards the front door.

As Hilda opened the door a smart young looking man had appeared before her eyes, standing alone with his hands by his side. "Hi."

"Oh my." Hilda muttered under her breath as the dark haired man passed her and made his way into the family household. Hilda's breath getting more and more rapid with every second she was in full view of her sisters boss.

"Is Betty ready?" Daniel asked as he scanned Wilhelmina's assistant's house.

"In a min-" Hilda started.

"Who is it?" Betty interrupted as she glided down the stairs in her sleek red dress.

"Wow." Daniel's eyes widened at the vision in red before his very eyes.

"Oh." Betty slightly blushed as she saw her sister and her boss staring at her.

"Oh Betty." Hilda sighed as she gazed at her sister smoothly taking the last few steps.

"Can you two stop looking at me like that?" Betty's left eyebrow rose with her question.

"Well Betty," her sister started. "You look…" her voice drifted at the end of her sentence in the air around them.

"I hope you're able to finish that sentence Hilda." Betty joked as she reached for her clutch bag.

"Radiant." Daniel blurted out while he still kept his eyes on her. As soon as he had put his input into the conversation, Daniel looked at the sisters as if he was trying to figure out which one had just spoken.

"Thank you Daniel." Betty shyly smiled as a hand went behind her hair.

"Shall we go?" Daniel asked as he clapped his hands together and made his way back towards the door he had just come through.

"Yeah, yeah. Go, go." Hilda insisted as she pushed her sister out of the door. "Go have fun." Hilda told Betty as she flashed her with a smile before shutting the door.

* * *

"Sorry about her." Betty apologized as she and Daniel began walking away from the house. "She can get a bit…carried." Both Betty and Daniel chuckled at the thought of Hilda's excitement.

"Kinda guessed." Daniel smiled at Betty. "But its fine. Sweet actually."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?" Daniel turned to face Betty, while still walking ahead.

"Well, are we going to have transport to where we are going, or are we just burning fat?"

"Ha, well…" Daniel began. "Its not that far from here, plus the walking is healthy." Betty shot her head towards him. "N-not that I'm saying you're unhealthy or anything, actually, you look pretty fit, err…I mean healthy, I…" Daniel raised his right hand and rubbed his neck in frustration.

"Calm down Daniel." Betty smiled at her boss, who was making a complete fool out of himself, while placing her hand on his shoulder. "And thanks for the compliment. You don't look bad yourself." Betty joked as she removed her hand and nudged him instead.

"I…" Daniel began to laugh at her joke. "Well, I…" Daniel stuttered.

"What?" Betty asked Daniel, who was lost for words.

"Oh well look were here now." Daniel said, changing the subject.

Betty turned her head 90 degrees to the left to see a little, wooden, makeshift table that had cream lit candles, a deep red, like her dress, table throw, with matching napkins. Two plates that had silverware on either side. Betty couldn't help but smile at this scene in front of her.

"Do you like it?" Daniel asked after realizing Betty's silence.

Though Betty couldn't answer him. This romantic sce- no, this _friendly_ scene in front of her was amazing and thoughtful. Breath taking. Betty couldn't remember the last time someone did something _this_ special for her. Even Walter. Her boyfriend. He had never done something like this. That was what was worrying Betty. Her own boyfriend hadn't done anything this spectacular for her. Walter. Her _boyfriend_. Was there something wrong with that? Her new boss has shown more appreciation towards her than her own boyfriend has. That's got to be bad.

"…ou ok?" Daniels voice began to leak into Betty's head, over her thoughts. "Betty?"

"Huh? Yeah fine, fine." Betty reassured him. "Absolutely fine."

"You sure? You seemed like you were somewhere else. You just froze." Betty noticed how Daniels voice had a hint of worry mixed in which was crazy seen as he hasn't known her that long really.

"Oh no, I was just shocked, I mean, I wasn't expecting something like _this_. It just took me by surprise. That's all."

"Oh ok." Daniel grinned at her as he gently took her hand.

Betty quickly turned her attention from Daniel's face to his warm, if slightly sweaty, hand that was making skin on skin contact with her. She let a gasp slip from her lips, as Daniel guided her towards her seat, then when he was near enough to her chair; Daniel broke the link between the two and pulled her seat out. As soon as she knew it, Daniel was sitting opposite and a waiter emerging from out of the darkness with a sliver platter on each hand.

"Wow." Betty murmured under her breath. "This is so nice." she smiled towards Daniel as the waiter lifted the lids.

"Well you deserve it. It's nice for a nice person." Daniel said sweetly but he mentally kicked himself in his head for being so cheesy.

"Aww, sweet. Cheesy but sweet." Betty smiled at her boss who had gone the same colour as the napkins. Betty noticed how Daniel wasn't looking directly in her eyes anymore.

"Ha well, shall we?" Daniel asked as he gazed at the food in front of him. "Looks delicious, right?"

"Spectacular."

* * *

"Well I have to say, Daniel that was the best dinner I've had that I can remember. Thank you." Betty grinned at Daniel as she patted the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Daniel returned Betty's grin as he, once again, gently took Betty's hand to help her up.

"It was so weird." Betty admitted as she and Daniel began walking back to her house. Linking arms. "We just had dinner on the streets. In front of everyone."

"Yeah well I wanted it to be special and unique in everyway."

"Special? Then where was the string quartet?" Betty teased.

"Ahh they were busy tonight." a smile spread across both Betty's and Daniel's face as they thought of the joke they had shared.

"So I guess this is it." Betty stopped outside the gates of her house. "I had a-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Daniel interrupted her as he raised an index finger to her mouth. "It's not over just yet."

Betty looked at the man as if he just confessed he was transported from his home planet Mars.

"W-what?" was all Betty was able to say.

'What does he mean _'It's not over just yet._'? What? Is he going to perform a magic trick? A bouquet of flowers from his sleeve? Where did that come from? That would be absurd. Maybe he just wants a goodnight kiss or something. Well he has another thing coming if he thinks he is going to get a kiss from me. Maybe he wants to tell me something. Maybe something to do with my job. A job promotion? No. I haven't worked for that long to get a promotion. Have I? He hasn't got any reason to. Wait. He may have one reason. Dating. What if he gives me a job promotion because he thinks we are now dating? Because we are definitely _not_ dating. No. Ok Betty you are officially paranoid. He doesn't want to give you a job promotion first of all and he doesn't think we are dating. At least I hope he doesn't. He doesn't want anything. Though he has been acting like a gentlemen, which he is not like at work. Maybe he does want something. But what? To date her? Sex? Or worse, does he want her to join him and Amanda? Betty you're crazy you know that? He doesn't want you to swing with him and Amanda. No. He doesn't want to swing with me. Does he?'

"Betty? You've done it again." Daniel smirked.

"I don't want to swing with you and Amanda." Betty blurted out.

"W-what?" Daniel's facial expression, in a spilt second, turned from a smile to confusion.

'Nope. He doesn't.'

"I…err…umm…" Betty was now the one who was lost for words and turned a shade lighter than her dress.

"D-did you think I was a swinger?"

"Well…um…no."

"So you didn't just say…"

"I never said anything. Never mind anything you _think_ I said. Just forget about it." Betty quickly replied. "So you were saying?"

"Well, I _was_ saying it wasn't over because I was going to walk you to your door. Like a proper gentlemen."

"Oh well that would be very thoughtful of you."

"Shall we then?" Daniel asked for the second time tonight as he held out his right arm for Betty to link hers with.

"Well I guess this _really_ is it." Betty concluded as they reached the final step. "It is right?"

Daniel couldn't help but laugh at Betty question. "Yes."

Betty spun around to face Daniel after she unlocked her front door. "Ok. Well I had a great time."

"Me too. We should do it again sometime."

'Ok I know I didn't just imagine that. Please tell me that does not mean he is asking me out? Of course not because first of all this wasn't a date. It was a friendly dinner. So he's asking to have another friendly dinner again. Even if he was asking me out, which he wasn't, I wouldn't say yes anyway, he maybe in a casual fling with Amanda but I am in a relationship with Walter. Yep. We are committed. Solid as a rock us two. Very committed to each other. Commit-'

And that's when Daniel and Betty shared their first kiss. Without no warning. Nothing. Daniel's lips came crashing down on Betty's, leaving her more confused than ever.

"Well, goodnight." Daniel sighed as he nonchalantly walked away from her.

* * *

"Betty?" Hilda called from upstairs after hearing the front door close. "Is that you?"

But Betty didn't answer her sister. Instead she flung her bag on the nightstand, which missed and ended up on the floor, threw her head back onto the door she had just come through and shut her eyes, trying to remember what just happened. Deciding whether it was reality or just a dream of hers. Trying to work out if Daniel's soft lips, which touched hers for less than five seconds, was real or not.

**R-r-review:) Good, Bad? Questions, constructed criticism, suggestions are always welcome:) Short chapter i know. Sorry for the late UD but I'm planning to UD every week:)**


	7. Relationships

**Thank you for all the reviews:)**

**_xhoneybee_ - I know that Justin didn't exist but I wanted him to, I can't say why because its for later chapters, also Amanda and Daniel are not married.**

* * *

"And then…?" Hilda asked her sister, holding her breath in anticipation.

"Nothing happened after. I just went into the house. That's all Hilda. Nothing saucy." Betty teased.

"Oh." Hilda sat up straight and sighed in disappointment at her sister. "So are you going to talk to him tomorrow? Or are you just going to avoid him?"

"I have no idea." Betty rubbed her eyes trying to refresh herself in hope that she would find the answer. She didn't.

"Wait what about Walter? Are you breaking up with him?"

"Well Daniel was being more affectionate towards me than Walter ever has been and he's my _boyfriend_."

"If you really think that way then you should just date Daniel. Wow look at you Betty, dating your boss, never thought I would see this day." Hilda joked as she rose from her chair and patted her sister on the shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'm not dating him." Betty told her.

"Yet." Hilda corrected.

**

* * *

**The next day Betty entered the building and went straight towards her desk. She didn't smile or stop to have idle conversation with anyone. Betty just went to her desk and stayed there. Paperwork would distract her from Daniel. But even hiding at your desk wasn't enough no to see Daniel. She was working outside the office of one of the two bosses meaning that they would want to meet some point of the day to discuss and that time had to be during lunch when Betty was sneaking in bites from her sandwich which was banned from her boss. As Daniel approached her with a smile implanted on his face, Betty felt queasy, like fluttering in her stomach. Great she has butterflies and with every step Daniel took, the fluttering would increase. Bigger and faster flutters.

"Hey."

After what happened, Betty expected more then 'Hey'. She thought he would come up to her and say 'We need to talk' or 'About the other night' but never did she think he would stroll up to her and act like nothing had happened because something had. Something that was _huge_ to Betty. Was that just the usual for him? Did he just take a woman out on a nice dinner then kiss her and leave? No, that couldn't be it, this is Daniel. He was probably expecting sex from her but after realizing that Betty is definitely _not _that kind of woman, he just settled for a kiss, making her want more than he does. There, she had figured it out. That was what he was doing. Daniel is a womanizer and so anything more than a casual, no strings attached, relationship is out of bounds for him.

Betty decided not to give him the satisfaction of her starting to conversation about the other night first. If he was playing a mind game with her then Daniel should prepare to lose because Betty will not give up for anything. Betty replied with a simple hello and then turned her attention back towards the computer screen.

"So, the other night." Daniel casually sat on the corner of Betty's desk and began to fiddle with the paper weights as he continued to talk. "Quite memorable."

Betty looked up at her boss in confusion. She did not expect it to go down this path. Surely Daniel would of tried to get her to start the conversation. Not him. Maybe he's not trying to play any mind games with her. Or maybe he's trying to flatter her so she would want him more. Which ever reason it was, Betty was not going to let her guard down for one second. Not until she knows for sure, why he's talking to her now about the other night.

"Umm hmm." Betty slightly nodded as she tried making her self look busy so that he could go quicker.

"You think it was memorable too?" Betty noticed the change in his voice. The pitch had risen and he was near to squeaking his words out.

"Huh? Ermm."

'_Great.'_ Betty thought as she mentally kicked herself for falling into a trap. The general basic trap. She couldn't answer his question without either sounding like every other girl that he meets or hurting his feelings. _'Oh lovely.'_

"So I guess we should talk about it then?" Daniel suggested as he picked up Betty's white note pad.

"I…guess?" Betty wasn't very keen on the idea of talking to Daniel about their relationship, it was just something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Great." Daniel jumped off Betty's desk and before he left Betty in bewilderment, Daniel flashed her a charming smile. Flashing smiles in the office seemed to be a signature for him.

Betty still stared at the spot where Daniel was a few minutes ago. _'So is that it? He says he wants to talk to me and then leaves. No telling me if he wanted to talk today, or tomorrow. Nope. He just struts back towards his office after sitting on my desk and fiddling with my notepa-'_

Betty reached for the notepad that Daniel seemed so interesting and brought it closer towards her. What confused Betty even more was that Daniel had written a message for her on the notepad. She had no idea he even got out a pen. Betty stared at the lined paper for a while before Wilhelmina interrupted her chain of thought.

* * *

"So I heard you and Daniel are now dating."

Betty spun around to see Amanda standing before her with one hand on her hip the other had a clutch bag.

"W-what?" Betty stuttered in shock. "Dating? No, n-"

"Save it." Amanda held her hand at Betty causing her to stop talking. "It's ok if you are. I mean I'm not going to get envious of you."

"Huh? I'm not even da-"

"You see Daniel called me in this morning and told me all about your dinner. He said that he really likes you and that our casual fling was over."

"But I'm no-"

"And Daniel was apologizing to me saying that I'll find someone but he probably won't be as good as he was. I mean the nerve on that guy, but I did find someone else who was much better then him in every aspect. You see I was walking out of his office when I saw this tall rugged looking guy who has the body of a Calvin Klein underwear model. Honestly Betty I think I drooled at the sight of him anyway, so I started talking to him which lead to a hot make out session and we just can't stop since then. Oh Betty seriously he took me-"

"Yeah I really don't want to hear the rest if that's ok with you?" Betty interrupted.

"Ok, whatever, I just came to say that I have no hard feelings."

"Wait so you found a guy just like that?"

"Yeah, his names Tyler and he is super hot."

"That's nice to hear Amanda."

"Yeah I know right? So I was wondering that maybe you could help me out? You know how I talked about the making out sessions, well we need a place actually go to and have them, which is where you come in. You know how you have that office that Wilhelmina got you because she's taken a shine towards you? Well seen as you still use your small desk outside Wilhelmina's, could me and Tyler use it?"

"You want to use it to make out and stuff? No." Betty raised her left eyebrow at Amanda who was smiling sweetly at her.

"Look Betty I didn't want to do this but if I have to I will," Amanda's sweet smile disappeared and a stern cold look replaced it. "You are dating Daniel, when he was still with me a-"

"You two had a casual fling, I hardly call that a relationship."

"Don't interrupt me, listen after Daniel broke up with me, I never thought I could find another guy like him and then Tyler came along. He's sweet, kind and so hot."

"Oh please."

"Betty please, I would do it for you, then again I would of probably taken the guy off you if he was that hot."

"Fine." Betty sighed. Amanda wasn't going to have no as an answer.

"Great, thank you so much Betty. Also could you please not let Daniel find out about this? It would probably scar him if he found out I was dating his brother."

"You're dating his brother?"

"Calm down it's only his half brother."

"And…that's still his brother."

"Doesn't matter, anyway thanks for giving us your office. Bye." Amanda quickly left leaving Betty confused and shocked.

**

* * *

**

In the afternoon Betty was at her desk when she saw Amanda and a dark haired guy that she presumed was Tyler, giggling as they ran towards Betty's empty office. Thank heavens she doesn't eat lunch in there.

'_D__oes Amanda want to laugh any louder? She says she doesn't want Daniel to know yet there she is giggling and pinching his butt in public. How can, that make sense?'_ Betty thought to herself as she watched the two whiz pass the offices.'_One day she is going to be caught, maybe she's running through the offices and bumps into Daniel. Maybe Daniel comes into my office and see's his brother on top of the girl he once had a casual fling with. What did Daniel ever see in her apart from a series of one night stands? Maybe he just wanted more than a fling. Wait what did Amanda say? 'He said that he really likes you.' Huh? Wait before that she said 'You and Daniel are dating.' What? Dating? No. Is that what Daniel is telling her. Well if he really likes me and he's saying were dating then clearly something is going on. But what? Does he want to date me? Am I the new Amanda? Theres only one place I'm going to get the answers from.'_ Betty rose from her chair and began to walk down the open plan offices.

'_D__aniel Meade.'_

When Betty reached the door to his office, she paused, giving her time to compose herself. Finally when she was ready, Betty deeply inhaled as she opened the door and marched into Daniel's office.

"We're dating?"

* * *

**R-r-review:) Good, Bad?**** Questions, constructed criticism, suggestions are always welcome:)**


	8. Manchild

**Sorry about not updating earlier:/**

**I recently got a new computer charger :) so I get to post more. I wasn't sure where I was going to take this story but recently I came up with a idea so I'm going to write those chapters down so I can just upload them at a later date:) **

* * *

"B-Betty."

"Dating? Really?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Call me old fashioned, but when two people are dating, usually _both_ of them know that they are in a relationship. Not one."

"B-Betty…why…ermm…"

"So Daniel, were you ever going to tell me about our new 'relationship'?" Betty asked sarcastically as she entered her boss's office.

"Betty." Daniel began. "How did you-"

"Find out? Your ex girlfriend, if I should call her that, told me. Amanda."

"A-Amanda told you?" Daniel asked as he rose from behind his desk. "Look, Betty, I know you maybe feeling confuse-"

"Confused doesn't even sum up what I'm feeling, Daniel. You told probably the biggest gossiper a lie about you and me dating. Hmm…confused is definitely not the word to describe how I'm feeling right now."

"Betty I just thought that after the dinner we had-"

"Dinner? That's what you based it on? Daniel let me educate you in something, two _friends_ that go out for dinner, does _not_ mean they are dating."

"Yeah, but after the kiss."

"The kiss." Betty sighed. "Daniel, that kiss wasn't really supposed to happen. It wasn't how I thought the night would end."

"But it did so…"

"I know. I know."

"So, just to get it clear, we aren't dating?"

"No."

"And you never want to date me?"

"Daniel, we just been over this. I said that one dinner does not mean we are dating. I really think you have something-"

"Betty." Daniel interrupted. "That wasn't what I was asking. I asked if you never wanted to date me?"

"Oh." Betty's cheeks turned slightly crimson at her embarrassment. "Well…I never really thought about that."

"Well you're thinking about it now."

"I-I don't know."

"So, you're not sure whether you would ever want to date me?"

"Ok fine. Yes you are very handsome." Betty admitted. "But you're also a complete jerk and womanizer which means it cancels out your looks."

"Ahh. I see. So you are attracted to me."

"What? When did I ever say that?" Betty asked defensively as the pitch of her voice rose.

"You didn't, I just picked it up."

"Well it's completely inaccurate."

"No, no. I think I'm right. You do want to date me."

"W-what happened to you being all shy and quiet just a minute ago? Was that just an act?"

"No, it was real, but then you indirectly said that you find me attractive."

"If that's what you wish to think."

"Yep, I bet I could get you to date me."

"Trust me, for that to happen, you would need a miracle."

"Well people have said I'm God's gift to women. You know, a miracle."

"Wow, this conversation has become quite disturbing. I think I'm going to go. You know, so I can stop the rumor that _you_ started." Betty informed Daniel before walking out of her boss's office.

Just as Betty was at the door, Daniel called out to her. "Trust me you're going to date me."

"Don't count on it." Betty told her boss before heading back to her desk.

* * *

"Oh, Amanda. Really?" Betty asked as she entered her office the next day. "Come on, not on the table." she complained but Amanda or Daniel's half-brother weren't listening to her. "Fine, I'll talk to myself shall I?" Betty muttered to herself as she left the room.

As Betty made her way to her usual desk, the first thing she noticed was the huge colorful bouquet of flowers that dominated three quarters of her desk and a heart filled shape box. Betty only took one look at this scene and knew automatically who was responsible for this. Daniel. Betty picked up the basket of flowers with the red box and went straight to Daniel Meade's office.

"Really?" Betty asked after dropping the plant and food off onto his glass desk.

"Ahh hello Betty Suarez."

"Oh please. Flowers and chocolate? Does that work for any girl? Do you really think that is going to win me over? That I'll drop to me knees begging you to date me?"

"No." Daniel told her. "I wasn't expecting you to beg me, more plead."

"Urghh." Betty sighed in annoyance at her cocky boss.

"So, did it work?"

"Oh yeah." Betty agreed sarcastically. "You have me in the palm of your hand Daniel."

"No need to take that tone with me. You always seem to be so sarcastic."

"And you always seem to be a complete tool. No, wait, you don't _seem_ to be a tool. You are one."

"Ouch. Suarez bites back."

"You know I liked you better when you where the nervous quiet boss. Now you're just an ass."

"I'll be sure to put that in your evaluation. Now was there anything else Miss Suarez? No? Ok, off you go."

"Yeah, there is. Stop with all this nonsense." Betty ordered her boss as she flicked the flowers so Daniel would know what she was on about. "I have a boyfriend, so leave me alone. I will _not_ cheat on him." Daniel opened his mouth to speak but Betty decided to talk over him. "And that kiss." Betty started, thinking that Daniel was going to mention the kiss, which would be her cheating. "Meant nothing, yes I kissed you but I confessed to Walter that I-"

"Walter? Please tell me that's not his name?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Well, nothing I was ju-"

"Exactly, nothing. Now as I was saying, I told _Walter_ that you and I kissed, he was angry for a bit but he forgave me because I told him the truth and didn't try to hide it. So your twisted mind games won't work on me."

"Twisted mind games?"

"Oh please, everyone talks here. You know your games that target innocent women so you can sleep with them. I guess that's how you got your label of a womanizer?"

"Wow I guess you got me." Daniel sarcastically replied as he mockingly put his arms in the air in a defensive position.

Betty sighed in frustration at her infuriating boss before cooling down. "Joke all you want but just leave me alone." and with that Betty left Daniel's office, head high, leaving the flowers and chocolates on his desk. In front of him, as a reminder that Betty Suarez was not one who could be easily bought with some minor gifts.

"I just can't believe he…" Betty muttered to herself as she made her way back to her desk. "Who does he really think he is, with his br-"

"Betty?"

Betty looked at the navy shoes which were in front of her then followed the long, tanned, slender legs to the matching navy dress, which lead to a head with a stern facial expression, medium light brown hair and narrow eyes that pierced through Betty's skin.

"W-Wilhelmina."

Betty's boss stared at her with her left eyebrow raised and her arms tightly folded across her chest.

"Were you talking to yourself?"

"Well…I ermm…umm."

"I'll take that as a yes shall I?"

Betty silenced after Wilhelmina's question. She knew that Wilhelmina was asking a rhetorical question and her answering would just be foolish of her.

"You seemed to muttering something angry to yourself. Something or someone must have made you pretty pissed. Am I right?"

"I-" Betty abruptly shut her mouth thinking that Wilhelmina's question was a trick. A trap. She specifically said no mixing personal with work life. Betty had that etched in the back of her head, a constant reminder that to make Wilhelmina happy, you must obey by her rules and do _everything_ she asks for. "It doesn't matter. It's nothing."

"Hmm good."

Betty sighed as she took one step forward before realizing that her boss wasn't moving, she was still in place.

"Betty, an angry employee never lasts long." Wilhelmina reminded her, as she brushed passed.

"Urghh." Betty screamed in frustration, as she sat on her chair, at the thought of her cocky idiotic boss, Daniel. "He's going to get me fired; he actually going to get me fired that son of a bitch." Betty told herself as she started to organize some papers, which were scattered by the flowers, and chocolate Daniel had carelessly left on her desk. "He's an overgrown kid. He really thinks that _this_ is a game, whatever _this_ is. Does he really thi-"

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." a male voice informed her from above.

"Look why can't you just le-" Betty began but stopped in mid sentence after noticing that it wasn't her arrogant man-child boss, but her boyfriend standing before her. "Oh, Walter, I thought you were someone else."

"I'm guessing someone you don't like?" Walter asked as he peered down at his girlfriend.

"You could say that."

"Well, are you ready for lunch? You can forget all about people you don't like here."

"Lu-oh Walter I completely forgot, I have a stack of paperwork to do and…"

Betty saw her boyfriend's smile vanish and a frown appearing in its place, that broke her heart into a thousand pieces. She hated it when he did his puppy face; it always got Betty, every time.

"Fine." Walter shot his head up at Betty's sudden outburst as his smile returned. "I'll go." Betty grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and began walking with Walter out of the building.

A little later, Betty realized that to leave the building, they had to pass Daniel's office. _'Oh great.'_ Betty thought as she rolled her eyes. She would have to pass her immature boss that was trying to date her, which no doubt meant he was going to talk to Walter. He would probably start a conversation about his name seen, as he seemed so interested by it, then probably go onto how great it was that he would forgive Betty after she kissed him, another man, the same man she would see on a daily basis. Betty began to bite her lip at the thought of Daniel bringing up that topic; she wondered whether Daniel saw behind her lie. Her little white lie. Whether he knew she was lying about Walter knowing about their kiss. Betty began to worry that Daniel, at any minute, was going to pop up out of nowhere and start talking to him. As the couple turned the corner and were in front of Daniel's office, she noticed that it was empty. He wasn't there! A wave of relief swept Betty but it only lasted for a quick second before she wondered where he was. Where Daniel was now? He wasn't in his office which meant he could be anywhere in the building, on the same floor as them. Just as Betty began to calm down and convinced herself that she was being paranoid, she saw from the corner of her eye, a dark haired man staring at the pair. Betty dared to look at her boss, who when their eyes met, began to mouth 'Is that Walter?' while pointing at her boyfriend and grinning uncontrollably at her. Betty decided that she need to look like they were a stronger couple than ever before to her boss, so she linked arms with her boyfriend then kissed him on the cheek before sweetly smiling at him.

'_There.'_ Betty thought as she pulled away after kissing Walter.

Betty quickly looked at Daniel, to see what his facial expression was now, and saw him laughing slightly and shaking his head.

* * *

"Here you go." Walter pulled Betty's chair out for her before he sat on his own.

"Thank you Walter." Betty flashed her boyfriend smile as she picked up the menu. "So…what do you think we should get?"

"Hmm…I'm liking the sound of a hot grilled sandwich."

"Oh my God, me too!" Betty laughed as she entwined her hands within his. "This is a nice little place. What's it called?"

"Rosa-"

"Betty Suarez?"

Betty looked up at the person who had called her to notice that there, in front of her and her boyfriend, was the last person on the earth she wanted to see. Someone who really got under her skin.

"Daniel." Betty answered through her teeth.

* * *

**R-r-review:) Questions, constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome.**


	9. Seriously?

**Thank you **_**so freaking much**_** for your reviews:)**

**_marielgm22_: Sorry I didn't reply to your message so I'll do it here...you're thinking one step ahead of me. ;)  
**

* * *

"Hey Betty, I didn't know you ate here."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Betty muttered as she rolled her eyes at her bosses lack of acting skills.

"What was that?"

"I said, ditto. I didn't know you ate here."

"Well." Daniel started as he pulled the chair out to sit on. "I alwa- oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Daniel addressed Betty's boyfriend. "Hi, I'm Daniel Meade. Betty's boss." he smiled as he stuck out his hand.

"Oh, hi." Walter hesitated before shaking the brunette's hand. "I'm sorry but Betty told me her boss was a female."

"Oh." Daniel chuckled a little as Betty placed her head in her palms. "Well, yes. You see Betty actually works for two people, in a way, but she's an assistant to the other one."

"Oh, ok."

"Yes, now that we know who you are, I'm sure you have to be going now." Betty gleefully added as she removed her hands from her face. "You don't want to be late for that meeting Lucy was talking about."

"Meeting?"

"Yeah, Lucy said you had a big conference with Fabia."

"Well, I didn't get any message about that."

"Well you got one now, if you go right away, you'll be able to get there in time."

No, it's ok. It would only be some boring meeting that I wouldn't remember anyway. So." Daniel started as he turned away from Betty, to her boyfriend. "I didn't know Betty had a boyfriend. She never mentions you."

"I do so." Betty joined in.

"When?"

"To you, yesterday."

"Hmm…nope I don't recall you ever mentioning him."

"I did-"

"Alright Betty, calm down. I'm _sure_ you did…oh wait yes you did."

"See."

"Yes, I'm sorry. You said that your boyfriend is named Walter and that he is super rich. He buys you all these expensive things. Yep, I remember now."

"Daniel! Walter I never said such things."

"Yes you did, remember when I asked you to go to the bank to withdraw some money and you said you couldn't be bothered to go _all_ the way down the street so you said you would pay because your boyfriend is like a bank that you can take money out of but never put money in. Remember that joke? I, personally, didn't find it funny but I felt sorry for you because you were the only one laughing so I did too."

"W-what! No, I never said that. How da-no just leave Daniel."

"W-why?"

"Did you seriously just ask that question?" Betty asked in disbelief. "How about the fact that you sat down with us, unannounced? Oh and no to forget you lying about what I say about my boyfriend."

"Ok, ok. I get it. Don't need to ask me twice. I'll go." Daniel rose from his chair as he looked from Walter to Betty. "I'm sorry, you two, for intruding on your lunch. Goodbye."

"Bye." Walter half waved at his girlfriend's boss as he left the two in peace.

"I am so sorry about him and what he said about you. It was entirely untrue. I would never say such things about you."

"Betty, calm down. I know you wouldn't say things like that, you're not that type. Even if you did say that, it wouldn't matter because I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Betty asked as she stormed into her boss's office after lunch. Somehow, everyday she seemed to be in his office for the same thing.

"Betty."

"No. I want to know why you stalked me and then after making yourself comfortable at our table, start spreading a vicious lie?"

"First of all, I wasn't stalking you. Secondly, it was just a joke."

"A joke? What kind of sick person are you to think that, _that_ was a joke?"

"I'm sorry I thought it was obvious I was joking."

"Well it wasn't."

"Well, look, I'll call Walter and tell him I was joking. What's his number?"

"There's no need. He didn't believe you thankfully."

"Oh, good. So why are you yelling at me?"

"Because he could have easily believed you, meaning he would end our relationship. Thanks to you. So because you were just having a _joke_, Walter and me could have broke up. The fact that you didn't even care about what damage your joke could of caused, it's just unbelievable." Betty slightly shook her head in shock.

"Oh, well I'm sorry Betty. Can I make it up to you?"

"Make it up to me? No thanks if your jokes end relationships, I don't want to know what you being nice will result in."

"No, I'm being serious. How about I pay for you and Walter to have a nice dinner somewhere? It will be all on me. How about it?"

"No."

"No?" Daniel repeated.

"Yep."

"Oh." Daniel gazed downwards towards his feet. "Well if that's what you want."

"It is."

"Ok. This doesn't mean that I'm going to stop though."

"Stop?"

"You're going to date me. Trust me."

Betty sighed in frustration. She tried to hold it back, she really did try, but he was just too sure of himself. He was teasing her, urging her to snap at him. Betty tried not to give him the satisfaction but she couldn't help herself.

"I will not date you." Betty started calmly. "No matter what you say or do. Look, I don't understand why you have this fixation with trying to date me, but it needs to stop. Now."

"It would, if you date me." Daniel shrugged.

Was he not getting what she was saying? Seriously?

"Daniel please stop." Her voice rising a little more. "I have a boyfriend. I don't understand what you are trying to do. I don't want to know, I just want it to stop. This is just silly. You're a grown man, well _nearly_, and you're playing games like this? Seriously?"

"So, you're telling me." Daniel began as he slid over to Betty. "You don't want to date me?"

"I have a boyfri-"

"No, no. Let's forget all about William-"

"Walter." Betty corrected.

"Just forget them."

"It's only one person. Walter."

"Whatever. Just wipe your mind clear of whoever you're dating. Would you date me then? If there was nothing holding you back? No boyfriend. Nothing. Would you?" Daniel repeatedly asked as he slowly approached her, a smirk appearing upon his face.

"I d…you…" Betty stuttered as her boss stopped in front of her, centimeters apart.

She felt his breath on her face, like a cool breeze. His eyes ran around her face, until they froze at her lips. He was staring with intensity at her lips, that Betty felt them go dry. She wanted to lick them so badly but if she did, Daniel may take it in the wrong way and dive in for a kiss. She couldn't kiss him again. No. But her lips were so dry. It was driving her crazy. Betty gave into her urge to lick her lips regretting it instantly because as soon as her tongue glided over her lips, Daniel's lightly touched hers. The thing that astonished Betty was that she wasn't drawing back from his kiss. She didn't stop the kiss.

Though she would have, if she knew her boyfriend was watching the two.

* * *

**R-r-review:) Walter seen them kiss! Short chapter I know. It's kind of a build up. Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.**


	10. Oh Betty

**Sorry, my life has become pretty hectic and I've only been able to update the stories that I've already wrote chapters for. It's a short chapter, just to let you know.**

_**cookie**_**-**_**dough**_**: Aww thank you :)**

_**lady555**_**: Here's more :)**

* * *

"Be-Betty?" Walter stuttered, his voice barley above a whisper. "Wh-what is- what?"

Daniel broke the kiss between the two, looking up towards his employee's boyfriend. With his focus still a little out, Daniel stared at the man who was fast approaching the pair, with his mouth still slightly ajar. The pure horror that was implanted on his face as Walter stormed up towards the two, made Daniel shuffle a little on the spot, which he stood on.

"Walter." Betty half pleaded as she spun around to see her boyfriend making his way towards her. "Walter I-I."

But what Betty did not realize, was that Walter wasn't approaching his girlfriend. It was Daniel. When Walter was close enough toward the pair, he raised his left arm and Daniel knew exactly what was coming next.

"Walter!" Betty repeated to her boyfriend as she followed him out of the office, leaving her boss alone with a bleeding nose.

* * *

"Betty? Is that you?" Hilda called out for her sister as she heard the front door close. "Betty?" Hilda poked her head around the kitchen wall to see her sister lifelessly fall onto the sofa, throwing her bag on the floor. "Betty? What's wrong?"

Betty groaned into the pillow as a reply to her sisters question. Hilda sighed as she walked over to her. Sitting beside her, Hilda rubbed Betty's back in a small circular motion.

"Betty? What's happened? Why are you so upset?"

"Oh nothing. Just the usual. My work sucks!" Betty moaned into the white cushion as she shuffled a little to make herself more comfortable.

"Why what happened? Has it got something to do with your hot boss?" Betty never replied, so Hilda assumed that it was a yes as she continued. "Oh my gosh it has got something to do with him. Did you two…y'know, do the deed?"

Hilda's sister sat herself upright as she looked at her sister in disgust. "What?"

"Sex, Betty."

"No, I know that. I'm saying no. I didn't have sex with Daniel."

"Oh, so then why are you so sulky and look guilty for?"

"Because of Daniel. That son of a bitch."

"What? I'm so confused right now."

Betty sighed as she tried to force the words to pass her lips. "I'm guilty because Daniel and I kissed."

Hilda rolled her eyes at the news. "Is that it? Really? God Betty when did you get so boring? You had me thinking that you two did something bad but kissing really? You feel bad for kissing another guy? Look I'm all for being faithful but really?" Hilda rose from the seat. "Betty you seriously need to stop building up the tension when it is something as trivial as a little kiss."

"Walter saw us." Betty blurted out, closing her eyes.

"A…nd you suddenly got interesting." Hilda told her sister as she sat back down on the sofa. "So what did he say?"

"Well he punched Daniel in the face then stormed off. When I caught up with him he broke up with me."

"W-wh-oh Betty." Hilda wrapped her arms around her sister as she rocked her slightly back and forth. "I'm so sorry."

"I ju-just don't understand how my life could change so much since I got this job." Betty told her sister as tears began to threaten to overflow. Pinpricking at the corners of her eyes.

"I can't believe that you and Daniel. So are you two an item or-"

"No! Me and Daniel Meade are definitely _not_ an item." Betty exclaimed in disgust.

"O…k if you're sure."

* * *

"Hey." Amanda smiled at Betty, the next day, as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere, linking arms with the Mexican. "S…o a little birdie tells me that you and Daniel are now-"

"Whatever you heard, it's a complete lie." Betty interrupted as she faced her.

"Ok, calm down. So I'm guessing there is no way I could ask you to distract him for a couple of hours?"

"Nope."

"Shame. It's just I thought that since we were good friends and that we-"

"Amanda what do you want from me?"

"Nothing I guess not after what happened between you and Daniel." Amanda strutted towards the front desk, where Marc was answering the ringing phones. "Marc I need the locker key."

"Here." Marc passed her the key before noticing that Betty was there too. "Oh Betty hi. I heard about you and Daniel. I feel bad about letting Walter through now."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It was nothing. So have a nice day ladies."

"No, you just said that you feel bad about letting Walter through. Did you know that me and Daniel…?"

"No." Marc lied as he tried hiding his face by turning around.

"Marc you knew! You let him through!" Betty gasped at the news she received before walking off to her desk. She couldn't talk to him right now. She couldn't even look at him.

"Oh my gosh." Amanda started as she followed Betty to her desk. "Can you believe that? You think you know someone, then they turn around and do something like this."

"No offence Amanda but could you leave me alone right now?" Betty asked as she sat on her chair, behind her desk. "I need to be alone right now."

"I understand. Well if you need me then I'll be in your office, but I wouldn't come in for quite a long time, if you know what I mean." Amanda winked at Betty as she shook her hip before walking off.

"Urghh." Betty ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. After smartening herself up, Betty turned towards her computer, typing on the keyboard. As she filled out a form, a pop-up message appeared on the bottom right hand of her screen. Betty's eyes wondered over towards the rectangle pop-up, before noticing that the message was from a certain brunette male she was avoiding at that very moment in time. Betty pressed the _x_, trying to get back to her work, only the message was persisting to get her attention.

Betty gave into the pop-up as she clicked onto the _open_ button to see the message.

_Betty could you please come to my office immediately._

_Daniel._

Betty rolled her eyes as she moved her mouse towards the _x_ before another message popped up.

_Urgently._

* * *

**R-r-review:) Good, Bad? Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome.**


	11. Talking is the key

_**Marieglm22**_**: I've may just made your wish about intensity between Betty and Daniel come true…**

**Ok guys I cut this chapter into two because the next chapter is going to be the last one that's why it's so short. Just letting you all know.**

* * *

Betty reluctantly dragged herself through Daniel's doors as he rose from his chair. The brunette first looked at his nose, which had a white strip going across it. Just before Daniel spoke, the two faced each other in what looked like a staring match from anyone viewing it from the outside.

"Thank you for coming." Daniel started as he moved towards the front of his desk. "I just wanted to talk you about what happened and I-"

"That's what was important? So urgent? Look Daniel I really don't want to look at you right now. I just broke up with my boyfriend because of you and your incredibly handsome looks. I just need to be alone and you wanting to talk to me about this are not helping. I only came here because I thought that you actually wanted to talk to me about the work but if it isn't work related then can I please just go?"

"Betty I just wanted to set things straight."

"No, you've done enough already. Please just let me be alone."

"I can't. You know I…it wasn't some game I was playing."

"Yes it was Daniel. You play games with every girl in this building. I can drag any girl from outside and they would tell me that you've slept with them. That's just who you are Daniel. A player. A womanizer."

"No, that's the thing. I mean maybe at first I was because I had first met you. I didn't know who you were or what you were like but then I did. Then I helped you with your dad and I dunno. I just don't feel the same towards you as I do with all the other girls out there."

"What?"

"Betty you're not like all the other girls out there, that's why I'm not playing games with you. You're different and I don't know whether I like it because it is scaring the hell out of me. I mean I'm-I'm trying to impress you but yet you seem to have this attitude towards me that wont change, no matter what I do. You're this successful woman who has made her own way by herself and you're so proud and you have these high standards that I'm trying to reach but whatever I do, you seem to think its not enough."

"Daniel you-"

"So, instead of trying to impress you, I've done this."

"What?"

"I'm doing this because I like you. _Really_ like you." Daniel nodded as the glass doors opened and a tall dark haired man entered someone Betty was sure she would never see again.

"Walter!" Betty cried as she flung both arms around her ex boyfriend. "W-what are you…"

"Daniel called me explaining everything and well…I'm here. I know that it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was happening and I'm sure if you did then you would have stopped Daniel from kissing you. I know that you wouldn't cheat on me 'cause you're my betty." Walter told her as his finger lightly tapped Betty's nose.

"I-I"

"And to make up a little bit for what I did, I've booked you tow a restaurant. On me."

"Daniel you didn't have-"

"It was the least I could do for what I've done."

"Come on." Walter stuck out his left arm for Betty to link hers with. "Let's go."

"W-what now?"

"No time like the present."

"Erm…ok." Betty agreed as she and her boyfriend walked out of the office.

As Betty neared the door, she spun around to see Daniel slumped in his chair sighing before placing his face in his hands. She frowned at this.

* * *

"So I thought we could have the lobster to start with and then…" Walter's voice drifted into nothing as Betty's mind was elsewhere.

'_What did he mean by I like you? He couldn't. I mean I'm not being naive about this, he doesn't. He couldn't. This is Daniel Meade we are talking about. The biggest womanizer in the fashion industry. He doesn't 'like' girls. Even if he meant like, it wouldn't be the same as what I think it was because he's a player. Right? But then in his terms, like is quite big. A womanizer doesn't 'like' the girl they are with and so for him to say that would be like saying he…What? God no. Betty get a grip. Why are you thinking about this? He doesn't like you that way and you over thinking what he said are going to get you in trouble. He clearly doesn't like me in that way because he set this up. He got me and Walter back together. Surely if he liked me in anyway possible, then he wouldn't have done this. This just proves that I over think things way too much. Daniel Meade does not go for girls like me. He goes for girls like Amanda or any other model that strolls through the doors of Mode. Not me. Not Betty Suarez.'_

"What are you having love?" Walter asked dragging Betty out of her thoughts as the waiter stood by them, waiting to hear her reply.

"Oh ermm, I'll have the lobster with a salad on the side please."

'_What if he did mean it in that way? That perhaps he really did like me in that way. Why is he only saying it now? Of all times. He said he was playing games at the start but he isn't now. So does he…Urghh Betty you're so stupid. The answer has been in front of you the whole time and Daniel basically told me earlier, yet I still question it. What the hell is wrong with me? Of course he likes me. He said it directly to my face. God Betty sometimes you just- so Daniel really likes me. Wow. I just-just never thought that…wait I can't think about Daniel when I'm on a date with Walter. He's the guy I love, the guy I care deeply about, he's…just some guy. What? Did I just think that? Is that how I feel towards him? I dunno, its like were too different now. I don't want to be with Walter, its Daniel want to be with. Whoa did I just say that? Do I really want to be with him? I-yeah, I do. Oh my gosh I do. What am I doing here? I gotta get to him.'_

"Walter I need to go." Betty told him as she rose from her seat.

"Where? To the toilet?"

"No, I have to get put of here."

"Why is something wrong?"

"Yeah." the brunette replied as grabbed her purse.

"W-what is it?" Walter asked as he too rose from his chair.

Betty paused for a second, trying to find the nicest, most accurate answer to his question. Yet she didn't seem to be able to find one. "You."

* * *

Betty raced into the elevator quickly pressing the mode floor button. The doors closed slowly, causing Betty to tap her foot in impatience as she placed one hand on her hip.

'_What if I'm completely wrong about the whole thing? If he doesn't really like me?'_ Betty thought as she took one step out of the lift._ 'Only as a boss. Maybe I made this whole thing up in my head. I mean I did just assume this by little things he said. Maybe he-'_

Betty's thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the bell as the elevator reached Daniel's floor. The doors opened, revealing the empty front desk that first greets any visitor to the floor.

'_If I turn back now, no one would ever know I was here. I could just slowly retrace my steps back into the elevator and never be seen h-'_

"Betty?"

'_Yeah, well there goes that plan of not being seen.'_

Betty jerked her head towards the source of the sound which happened to be someone she wasn't expecting to see. Her left eyebrow raised in confusion as Betty recognized the person who had called her, as they approached her.

"Amanda?"

"Hey Betty look, you have to go."

"Huh? What? Ermm…I'm here to see Daniel."

"I wouldn't."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Look I have to go but don't say I didn't warn you if you decide to stay."

"Err…ok?" Betty shot the blonde a puzzled face as she rushed towards the lift the brunette had just emerged from.

"Right well here we go." Betty muttered to herself as she spun back around towards her boss's office. "Now or never right?"

* * *

"Daniel? Daniel?" the brunette called as she walked up the corridor, searching for the male. "Daniel? Are you there? Hello? Is _anybody_ there? Hellooo?"

"Betty?" a male voice called out from the darkness, which worried Betty a lot.

"Daniel?"

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked as he switched a light on but still didn't look at the brunette. "Aren't you supposed to be with Walter?"

"Ermm…yeah I was." Betty started as she slowly approached him. "Hey ermm Daniel….w-why were you sitting in the dark staring out of a window?"

"Because…it's a good place for me to think. The darkness, unlike the light, doesn't distract me from what im thinking about and looking out onto the streets of New York just reminds me that no matter how big my problem, there's always someone who has it worse. Somewhere out there."

"Wow, that's kind of deep coming from you." Betty joked as she sat on a chair near her boss. "But the way you're sitting, in the dark and all, looks kind of creepy. Like plotting-to-murder-someone creepy. So I was- wait hold on. Problems? What problems? What do you have to worry about?"

"My personal life." Daniel bluntly stated before tearing his gaze away from the window, showing the darkened streets, towards the woman in his office.

"Your personal life? Why what's wrong there? Too many girls wanting to sleep with you?"

'_Ok what?'_ Betty thought immediately after letting her joke slip passed her lips. _'Why say that Betty? Huh?'_

"Nope, more like betrayal from someone I expected more from."

"Oh. Who?"

"You."

'_Oh shit.'_

"Ermm…can I ask what have I done?"

"You don't know? Wow im surprised you don't talk about it everyday with Amanda."

"Yeah, I'm still not getting it."

"You're letting Amanda sleep with by half brother in your office. The office I persuaded Wilhelmina to get you."

'_Oh so that's what Amanda was warning me about.'_

* * *

**R-r-review:)**


End file.
